The present invention concerns a tape used generally for sealing and/or creating cartons such as corrugated boxes. More specifically, the present invention concerns a tape which has an area devoid of adhesive or has coated thereon a releaseable adhesive. Configuring the tape in this manner forms a handle or graspable section which diminishes the difficulty in removing the tape. This, in turn, makes it easier to open the container.